Tenma
Tenma (テンマ) is an antagonist of Rewrite. ''He, along with Midou and Tenjin, is part of a group of Rogue Summoners. Appearance In the visual novel, Tenma is only shown wearing his summoner's robe which is red. He appears in the anime as a young man with shaggy blue-black hair and green eyes. Along with his red robe, he also wears a black shirt and a pair of dog tags. Personality Tenma has a serious personality compared to Midou, he can be identified as the leader of the Rogue Summoners and acts serious when concerning the Key.'' Synopsis Tenma appears in Chihaya's Route of Rewrite along with Midou and Tenjin, as they know find that Kotarou is spying on them Tenma asks where the Key is, but once learning that he does not know its location, he and the others leave. Tenma attacks Kotarou in the closed space under the school, there he summons his most powerful familiar Krivoy Rog ''and nearly kills Kotarou if not for Sakuya saving him. Tenma groans in agony due to his familiar sucking his life force in order to heal its wounds. Midou advices him to cut his contract with Krivoy Rog in order to live, but he refuses to do so. He gives Midou a piece of his hair that turns into a bird as a reminder of him, Midou then burns Tenma's body to ash using his own familiar ''Fuego. Story The Stray Cat Tenma senses Kotarou's presence in the forest and refers to him at first as a stray dog, then a stray cat. Midou slightly annoyed that a person would walk into a place like the forest at night and claims that their dogs will get fat (Refering to a red hound-familiar). Tenma asks Kotarou where the Key is, when he does not answer he realizes that Kotarou does not know. He and the other summoners then leave the forest, however Midou leaves a red hound behind to fight Kotarou. Tenma vs. Kotarou Tenma assults Kotarou and Gil in the closed space beneath the school; blowing chunks of concrete at them. He states that he did not think that his first move would work so well and then summons two hound-familiars; believing that they are enough to deal with Kotarou (He calls him a stray cat). He tells Kotarou to tell him where the Key is, after learning that Ktarou has no clue he has the hounds attack him. Chihaya and Gil scream for Kotarou to run, he runs but the hounds quickly catch up to him. Kotarou creates a sword made out of aurora, he dodges the dog' attack, and shoves the sword in its mouth; killing it. Two more dogs come at him; he changes his aurora in double wristblades, shoves thm in each of the dog's mouths and makes the blades bigger, which cuts them in half. In order to keep Kotarou from escaping, Tenma changes the shape of the closed space. He bursts through the floor and states that he had underestimated Kotarou, but tells him that him running away won't give Chihaya enough time to escape. Kotarou gets angry and asks what Tenma has done to Chihaya, Tenma says that he had just hid the exit and that it is right behind him. Kotarou realizes that he has to fight Tenma, Tenma tells him that if he does decide to fight, all that waits Kotarou is death. Kotaou states that he feels sorry for Tenma because he says to many cliche things (All the things that Tenma says are what you'd expect to hear from any RPG video game, villain). Tenma then summons his strongest familiar, Krivoy Rog. Krivoy Rog appears in the form of a giant 'sea mullusk'. Gil tells Kotarou that it is a familiar made of iron ore, various predators, and giant creatures. Tenma decides to give Kotarou choices: being crushed in an instant, so that he'll die painlessly, have Krivoy Rog strangle him so that he can live for a few moments, or let it eat him; Kotarou chooses none of them. He creates an 'aurora sword' and tells Gil to run away; Gil screams that even though he cannot help Kotarou defeat Krivoy Roy, he's not going to run away and hides himself in Kotarou's backpack. As Kotarou is sorting out how he will either fight or run away, Tenma orders Krivoy Rog to attack. A tentecle comes at Kotarou at high speed, he manages to avoid direct hits but the bandages (Magical bandages that Chihaya gave him) break from the slightest touch. Not knowing about the bandages, Tenma decides to use more vicious attacks. (The player is then given the choose: 'Run!' or 'Attack Tenma directly'.) Attack Tenma: Just as Kotarou is about to attack Tenma, he realizes that Tenma is human and hesitates. He is then mercelessly crushed by Krivoy Rog's Tentecle. Run: Kotarou takes a few steps back before sprinting away from the familiar, Tenma follows him while riding on Krivoy Rog. Krivoy Rog chases Kotarou while trying to crush him with its tentecles and Tenm laughs like a monarch. When Kotarou produces aurora in his hand, Tenma notices and tells Krivoy Rog to stop chasing him; believing that Kotarou is trying to produce some sort of trap. Kotarou tells him that he's already in his trap and throws a 'whip' made of aurora that binds Krivoy Rog's legs. Kotarou calls out Gil to lead him out of the closed space and Rewrites his whole body in two seconds in order to get out quickly. Tenma tells his familiar to tear the rope apart and begins chasing Kotarou again. Kotarou suffers from a amnemia due to using to much aurora, but manages to make it out of the closed space and enters the part of it that replicates the school. Armaments *'Hound-Familars': Dog-like familiars that are commonly used by the rogue summoners and Gaia to kill people. *'Krivoy Rog': Tenma's familiar resembles a giant see mollusk covered in armor stronger than steel. It attacks with its powerful tentacles, and can also launch itself into the air to then fall on its enemies in order to crush them. Abilities *'Air Manipulation': In the closed space under the school, Tenma had exerted a force of wind strong enough to break through concrete. *'Space Manipulation': Tenma appears to have the ability to alter the structure of closed spaces. Trivia *Tenma is the older of the rogue summoners. *He is the first of the rogue summoners to die. ED3.png|Tenma, along with Jasmine, Tenjin and Midou. 0214.jpg|Tenma, along with Tenjin and Midou. Tenma.png|Tenma in the anime Icanteven.png|Tenma as a child, with Tenjin and Midou Category:Minor Characters Category:Gaia Category:Summoners Category:Antagonists Category:Characters